Repair under warranty is a significant factor in system cost. Reducing it can improve profitability and competitiveness. One of the main price factors is the cost of sending an engineer to the site where the repair must be executed.
Some prior art customer service systems alert the customer of the needed repairs by indicating the faulty part. These prior art customer service systems do not suggest the optimal way to perform the repair and do not indicate the repair urgency.
There is a need to provide methods, systems and computer readable products that can simplify/optimize system maintenance.